תעשית ייצור וצביעה בארגמן בחופי ארץ ישראל
תעשיית ייצור הארגמן הינה אחת מתעשיות היוקרה הבולטות של העולם העתיק. בדים צבועים בצבע זה נודעו כסמל לשררה, מלכות ואלוהות החל בתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. בגדים צבועים בצבע זה ידועים כסמל לסמכות שליטים וצבע מייצג של האלים בתקופה ההלניסטית ובתקופה הרומית. צבע הארגמן הופק מבלוטת צבע תת-זימיות של מספר מיני חילזון ימי מן הסוג ארגמון (Murex): ארגמונית אדומת-פה (Thais Haemastoma), ארגמון חד קוצים (Murex brandaris) וארגמון קהה קוצים. תעשיית ייצור הארגמן נחשבה למומחיות פיניקית, ומתוארת בכתביהם של מספר מחברים ידועים בעולם הקלאסי, ביניהם סטראבון, פליניוס הזקן ואריסטו. מלבד עדויות היסטוריות אלו ואחרות נמצאו גם מספר עדויות ארכאולוגיות של תעשיית הארגמן. לדוגמה, בפאתי ערי המדינה הפיניקיות צור וצידון התגלו ערימות ענקיות (באורך עשרות מטרים ובגובה של מספר מטרים ) המכילות קונכיות שבורות ומרוסקות של ארגמון קהה קוצים וארגמון חד קוצים. גם בארץ ישראל נמצאו מספר עדויות לתעשייה זו. במרבית המקרים, עדויות אלו מסתכמות בערימות של קונכיות ארגמון שבורות או מרוסקות. מאחר שחלזונות ארגמון היוו חלק מתפריטם של שוכני חוף באגן הים התיכון אין לראות בעדות ארכאולוגית זו הוכחה חד משמעית לקיומה של תעשיית ארגמן באתרים אלו. במספר אתרים נמצאו גם שרידי מתקנים לייצור ואחסון צבע הארגמן, הכוללים לעתים תנורים, שרידי קנקנים, ואף שרידי צבע הארגמן על שברי קנקנים. תהליך ייצור צבע הארגמן - עדויות היסטוריות מסופוטמיה וצפון הלבאנט שמאל|ממוזער|200px|לוח חרס כתוב [[כתב יתדות מסיפר במסופוטמיה ועליו מתכונים לייצור "תכילתו וארגמנו", 500-600 לפנה"ס]] לאור הפוטנציאל הכלכלי הניכר של תעשיית ייצור הארגמן והביקוש הניכר לצבע זה לפחות מן המאה ה-14 לפני הספירה, נזכר צבע הארגמן במגוון הקשרים במקורות עתיקים. לדברי זידרמן, האזכור הקדום ביותר לצביעת בדים בצבע ארגמן מופיע בתעודות נוזי, שנתגלו בארכיון העיר המסופוטמית העתיקה מקור שם הצבע עצמו אינו ברור כל צרכו, אולם כבר בתעודות כתובות אכדית שנתגלו באוגרית ישנה התייחסות לשני מושגים: argamanu ו-takiltu. מונחים אלו מופיעים לראשונה בכתובות שתוארכו לתקופת מלכותו של מלך אשור, תגלת-פלאסר השלישי. בכתובות קדומות יותר, מצוין צבע הארגמן (כאשר הכוונה, ככל הנראה, לארגמן אדום) בלוגוגרם ZA.GIN.SA5 שם הצבע בשפת אוגרית הנו "פחמ" (phm) ומשמעותו, ככל הנראה, צמר צבוע בצבע אדום. משמעות המילה "ארגמן" באוגריתית הינה, ככל הנראה, מס או מינחה ומופיעה בהקשר זה בחוזה שופילוליומה וניקמאדו שנתגלה בין תעודות הארכיון. מונח זה קשור למילה (arkamma(n, הנזכרת בתעודות כתובות חיתית ואכדית מן הממלכה החיתית. . צבע הארגמן נזכר במגוון הקשרים בארכיון אוגרית, בייחוד כסמל שררה ומעמד בחילופי סחורות בין שליטי ממלכת אוגרית לבין האימפריה החיתית סביב המאה ה-14לפני הספירה . לדברי קרמון, מכתבי אל-עמארנה משמשים אף הם מקור חשוב להבנת חשיבותו הגוברת של צבע הארגמן כסמל מעמד; כך, לדוגמה, מוזכר לדבריה מלך מיתני העושה שימוש בצמר ארגמן לרגל אירוע חשוב . צבע הארגמן ובדים הצבועים בצבע זה נזכרים גם בתעודות אשוריות המתוארכות לאלף הראשון לפני הספירה ומעידים לדברי קרמון על חשיבות גוברת של בדים צבועי ארגמן כמנחה עם עליית האימפריה האשורית. האזכור הראשון לצבע זה בטקסטים אשוריים מופיע בתעודות משלוח מס שקיבל המלך האשורי תוכולתי-נינורתה השני מידי מידי שליטי ממלכות ארמיות בעמקי נהרות הפרת והחבור . לדברי קרמון , הפרסים הם שמיסדו את צבע הארגמן כסמל ממלכתי רשמי. לדבריה, על אף חשיבותו הגוברת של הצבע כסמל מעמד בממלכת פרס, לא נאסר השימוש בצבע לאנשים פרטיים והמשיך לשמש הן כסמל מעמד אישי והן כסמל שלטון וסמכות דתית. קרמון ממשיכה ומעירה כי עד סופה של ממלכת פרס נחשב צבע הארגמן כסמל לסמכותם של שליטי הממלכה האחמנית . באופן מובן, צבע הארגמן נזכר לעתים רחוקות בלבד ובעקיפין במקורות פיניקיים, מתוקף היותו תעשייה מרכזית של תושבי ערי המדינה הפיניקיות ברחבי אגן הים התיכון. לאור חסר זה, הבנת חשיבותה והיקפה של תעשייה זו חבה את חובה בראש ובראשונה למקורות הקלאסיים ולעדויות ארכאולוגיות (ר' להלן) . לעומת המיעוט היחסי של התייחסויות לצבע הארגמן בתעודות עתיקות טרם האלף הראשון לפני הספירה, זוכה צבע זה לתשומת לב ניכרת במקורות היהודיים. המסורת היהודית שמאל|ממוזער|250px|שחזור מעיל התכלת של הכהן הגדול לצבע הארגמן חשיבות רבה במקורות היהודיים ובראשם המקרא והתלמוד. לדברי קרמון , המילה "ארגמן" (המופיעה גם בנוסחים "אַרְגְּוָנָא" ו"אַרְגְּוָן" ) מצוינת במקרא 39 פעמים. צבע ארגמן (דהיינו, בדים צבועים ארגמן) נזכר לדבריה בייחוד ברשימות מוצרי יוקרה ולרוב יחד עם מוצר יוקרתי נוסף, כגון צבע התכלת. כך, לדוגמה, נזכרים התכלת והארגמן בפסוקים הנוגעים לתיאור המשכן, ובייחוד כחלק מרביעיית מוצרי יוקרה ("תכלת וארגמן ותולעת שני ושש", ; "שש וארגמן", ; "בגד ארגמן", . קרמון מוסיפה ומעירה כי הארגמן והתכלת נזכרים לרוב כצמד ולא בנפרד וכי מהמקרא עולה כי לצבע התכלת הייתה חשיבות גדולה מזו של צבע הארגמן בסולם הקדושה. לדבריה, חשיבות זו באה לידי ביטוי בתפקיד מרכזי של צבע התכלת בתחום הדת- מעילו של הכוהן הגדול היה עשוי מתכלת בלבד וצבע זה חיוני לקיום מצוות שזירת פתיל התכלת בציציות, אותה מעביר משה לבני ישראל למען יזכרו את מצוותיו . זאת ועוד, לדברי קרמון הארגמן מוזכר במקרא כמקור להערכה אישית ועושר וכן כסמל שלטון בקרב מלכי ישראל. בהתבססו על אנציקלופדיה יודאיקה, קורן מעיר כי במסגרת חקר המקרא מקובל לתארך את יציאת מצרים, אחריה נזכר לראשונה במקרא צבע הארגמן, למאה ה-13 לפני הספירה. לדבריו, בתקופה זו כבר התקיימה תעשייה ענפה לייצור צבע הארגמן ברחבי אגן הים התיכון. חשיבותו של צבע הארגמן ותפקידם המרכזי של הפיניקים בהפצתו נזכרים אף הם במקרא. כך, לדוגמה, מסופר בספר דברי הימים ב' ( , פסוקים ג'-ו') כי בעת תכנון בית המקדש שלח המלך שלמה שליחים אל מלך צור, חירם, בבקשה לשאול מידיו פועלים מיומנים בייצור ארגמן, תכלת וצבע השני . מלבד תיאור חשיבותו של צבע הארגמן כסמל מעמדי ודתי, מוזכר צבע הארגמן במקרא גם בהקשר של פוליטיקה ומסחר אזוריים. כך, לדוגמה ניתן למנות את עדותו של הנביא יחזקאל, המתאר בקינתו על העיר צור את חוזקה כעיר מסחר: " וְאָמַרְתָּ לְצוֹר, הישבתי (הַיֹּשֶׁבֶת) עַל-מְבוֹאֹת יָם, רֹכֶלֶת הָעַמִּים, אֶל-אִיִּים רַבִּים; {ס} כֹּה אָמַר, אֲדֹנָי ה', צוֹר, אַתְּ אָמַרְתְּ אֲנִי כְּלִילַת יֹפִי. ד בְּלֵב יַמִּים, גְּבוּלָיִךְ; בֹּנַיִךְ, כָּלְלוּ יָפְיֵךְ. ה בְּרוֹשִׁים מִשְּׂנִיר בָּנוּ לָךְ, אֵת כָּל-לֻחֹתָיִם; אֶרֶז מִלְּבָנוֹן לָקָחוּ, לַעֲשׂוֹת תֹּרֶן עָלָיִךְ. ו אַלּוֹנִים, מִבָּשָׁן, עָשׂוּ, מִשּׁוֹטָיִךְ; קַרְשֵׁךְ עָשׂוּ-שֵׁן בַּת-אֲשֻׁרִים, מֵאִיֵּי כִּתִּיִּם. ז שֵׁשׁ-בְּרִקְמָה מִמִּצְרַיִם הָיָה מִפְרָשֵׂךְ, לִהְיוֹת לָךְ לְנֵס; תְּכֵלֶת וְאַרְגָּמָן מֵאִיֵּי אֱלִישָׁה, הָיָה מְכַסֵּךְ " . בהתייחסה למחלוקת בנוגע למקור תעשיית הארגמן, קרמון מצטטת מדברי אלון, המצביע על הפסוקים הנ"ל כעדות לכך שמלבד תפקידה כמרכז לממכר צמר ואריגי ארגמן, עסקה העיר צור גם בייבואם . מלבד אזכורים לייצור צבעי הארגמן והתכלת במקרא, זכו צבעים אלה למספר אזכורים בספרות חז"ל , בייחוד בקשר למצוות התכלת. בתלמוד הבבלי נזכר צבע התכלת בהקשר של קדושה: "היה ר"מ אומר מה נשתנה תכלת מכל מיני צבעונין מפני שהתכלת דומה לים וים דומה לרקיע ורקיע דומה לכיסא הכבוד" . לדברי קרמון , ניתן להבחין בתלמוד ובמשנה בהתפתחות לא מבוטלת בכל הנוגע לכמות המונחים המציינים צבעים והפירוט הטכני לעומת מקורות קדומים יותר. קרמון מוסיפה ומציינת כי למילה "ארגמן" משמעות כפולה בספרות חז"ל, הן כצבע והן כבד צבוע; חוסר הבהירות בנוגע למשמעות המילה הוביל, לדבריה, לעמימות בנוגע לגוון עצמו: במגילת המקדש נעשה נסיון להרחיב את ההגדרה המצומצמת המופיעה במקרא על ידי הדגשת גוון מסוים (אדום) מבין גוני הארגמן. בדומה למונח ארגמן, גם המושג "תכלת" בא לייצג צמר הצבוע בגוון מסוים, ככל הנראה תוך התייחסות למנעד גוונים רחב . מלבד אזכור כללי של בדים צבועים ארגמן ותכלת, דן התלמוד גם במיני החילזון מהם מופקים צבעים אלו ובאופן הכנתם. כך, לדוגמה, מתוארים בתלמוד הצבע, הצורה ואורח החיים של החילזון ממנו מופק צבע התכלת: "ת"ר חלזון זהו גופו דומה לים וברייתו דומה לדג ועולה אחד לשבעים שנה ובדמו צובעין תכלת לפיכך דמיו יקרים" . לדברי זיידרמן תיאור החילזון כבעל צבע הדומה לצבע הים עשוי להתייחס להצטברות מיקרואורגניזמים ימיים על קונכיית הארגמונים. זיידרמן מוסיף ומעיר כי ייתכן וניתן להסביר את הקביעה לפיה החילזון עולה אחת לשבעים שנה כתיאור מחזור לקט החלזונות אחת לשבעה חודשים, עליו ממליץ פליניוס. כאמור, קיימת בתלמוד גם התייחסות לאופן ההכנה של צבע הארגמן. לדברי מקגוברן ומייקל, בתלמוד נזכר תהליך הכנת הצבע כחימום דם החילזון, הניתן לזיהוי, לטענתם, כהפרשות הבלוטה התת-זימית של חלזונות ממין ארגמן.הם מוסיפים ומעירים כי בחינת איכות הצבע נעשתה, על פי הכתוב בתלמוד, על ידי שימוש בשילוב של שתן, תחמוצת אלומיניום וגרגרנית יוונית או לחלופין תוך שימוש בבצק חיטה מותסס . חרף ריבוי האזכורים לארגמן והתכלת במקורות היהודיים, עיקר המידע העומד לרשות הארכאולוג בבואו לשחזר את היקפה של תעשיית הארגמן ושלבי הכנתו מצוי במקורות הקלאסיים. הארגמן במסורת הקלאסית בהתייחסה לתולדות השימוש בארגמן בתקופה הקלאסית, קרמון מעירה כי אופנת לבישת בגדי ארגמן כסמל מלכות אומצה, בדומה למנהגים פרסיים אחרים, על ידי אלכסנדר הגדול, אשר העלה את חשיבותם של בגדים אלו כסמל שלטון ויוקרה עבורו ועבור מקורביו. היא מוסיפה כי בעקבות צעד זה קיבל הארגמן מעמד מרכזי בתרבות ההלניסטית כסמל לסמכות ועושר בחצרות המלכות, הפקידות הרשמית ואנשים פרטיים. קרמון מעירה כי הפופולאריות של צבע הארגמן בעולם ההלניסטי הגיעה לשיאה במאה הרביעית לפני הספירה . על אף הפופולאריות העצומה של הארגמן בממלכות הדיאדוכים, הגיע הארגמן לשיא הפופולאריות שלו ברפובליקה הרומית סביב המאה השלישית לפני הספירה. לקראת סוף הרפובליקה מתפתחת תגובת נגד לאומית מוסרית כנגד צבע הארגמן זאת כתולדה של הלהיטות הציבורית המופרזת לצבע זה, ביוזמתה נחקקים מספר חוקים המיועדים להגביל את לבוש בגדי ארגמן על ידי נשים. חרף תנועה זו ממשיך השימוש בבגדי ארגמן כסמל מעמד וסמכות ברפובליקה הרומית. לטענת קרמון, השינוי המשמעותי הראשון ביחס ללבוש בגדי ארגמן מתעורר עקב עלייתו של יוליוס קיסר לשלטון כדיקטטור, אז מתחילה התנגדות רפובליקנית לשימוש בבגדי ארגמן כסמל שלטונו של הדיקטטור באופן המזכיר את סמלי השלטון של המלכים ההלניסטיים. בתקופה זו נחקקו חוקים אשר יועדו להגביל את השימוש בבגדי ארגמן, אולם לדברי קרמון היו מוגבלים ביותר ודנו בעיקר בהגבלת השימוש בבדים צבועים בארגמן הצורי- היקר והמשובח מבין בדי הארגמן המוכרים מתקופת שלהי הרפובליקה וראשית הקיסרות . בהתייחסו לחשיבות הצבע ברומא הקיסרית ולמונופול הקיסרי על ארגמן צורי, מספר סווטוניוס על מקרה שאירע בימי נירון. לדבריו, לאחר שאסר על ממכר הארגמן הצורי המבוקש, שצבעו כצבע האחלמה (אמטיסט), שלח נירון שליח מטעמו ביום שוק במטרה למכור כמה ליטראות מן הצבע האסור. חנויותיהם של אותם סוחרים אשר רכשו צבע מידי השליח נסגרו. סווטוניוס ממשיך ומתאר מקרה נוסף, בו גברת לבושה בבגד הצבוע בצבע האסור ברסיטל שערך נירון נגררה החוצה ולא רק שהופשטה מבגדיה אלא גם נושלה מכל רכושה (סווטוניוס, חיי שנים-עשר הקיסרים, ספר שישי, פרק 32) . שמאל|ממוזער|230px|דיוקן הקיסר [[יוסטיניאנוס הראשון, קיסר האימפריה הביזנטית|יוסטיניאנוס הראשון, הלבוש באדרת עשויה ארגמן צורי. פרט מתוך פסיפס בבזיליקת סן ויטאלה ברוונה, מאה שישית לספירה.]] בסכמו את חשיבות בדים צבועים ארגמן בתרבות הקלאסית, ג'נסן מעיר כי היוונים קנו והתיקו מלבוש פיניקי עשוי צמר צבוע שכונה כיתון בידי תושבי גבל. הוא ממשיך ומתאר את חשיבותו של עיטור ארגמן במגוון דגמי הטוגה ברומא הקיסרית ומשמעותם החברתית. הוא מביא כדוגמה את הטוגה פיקטה (toga picta) - האדרת הצבועה בארגמן, אשר נודעה כמלבוש בלעדי של הקיסרים הרומאיים החל מימי הקיסר אוגוסטוס. ג'נסן ממשיך ומציין חוקים מחמירים המגבילים את לבישת בגדים צבועים ארגמן, המצויים בקודקס החוק הרומאי שנתגלה בביירות ומתוארך לתקופת שלטונו של הקיסר יוסטיניאנוס . .' קרמון אף היא מזכירה את חשיבותם של בדים צבועים ארגמן ברפובליקה הרומית וברומא הקיסרית, אולם בניגוד לג'נסן אינה טוענת כי האיסור על לבישת ארגמן היה יעיל או גורף. לטענתה, הניסיון ליצור מונופול קיסרי הוביל לתוצאה הפוכה מהרצוי, עם הופעתם של מגוון חיקויים זולים של צבע הארגמן אשר הפכו בדים צבועים בצבע זה לנגישים עבור המעמדות הבינוניים ואף עבור המעמדות הנמוכים באימפריה הרומית . קרמון ממשיכה ומסבירה כי במאה השנייה לספירה הגיע השימוש בצבע הארגמן כסמל חברתי לשיאו. לדבריה, חרף העובדה כי חיקויים וגרסאות זולות של הצבע היו נגישים בשוק החופשי באימפריה הרומית, החל מן המאה השנייה לספירה ובייחוד החל מהמאות 3-4 לספירה (בתקופת שלטונם של הקיסרים דיוקלטיאנוס וקונסטנטינוס), הפכו צבע הארגמן המשובח (הצורי) ובייחוד בדי משי צבועים בצבע זה לנחלתם הבלעדית של הקיסרים הרומיים. קרמון מוסיפה כי בתקופת שלטונו של הקיסר קונסטנטינוס, חלה עלייה ניכרת במעמדו של צבע הארגמן, אז נהפך לסמל הקיסרות, "ארגמן קיסרי", בשימוש בלעדי של משפחת הקיסר מהולדתם ועד מותם . לאור חשיבותה של תעשיית ייצור הארגמן באגן הים התיכון למן המחצית הראשונה של האלף השני לפני הספירה, זכתה תעשייה זו עוד בתקופה הקלאסית לתשומת לבם של מספר מחברים. בין המחברים הבולטים המזכירים את תעשיית ייצור הארגמן ואף מתארים חלק מתהליכי הכנתו נמנים הגאוגרף וההיסטוריון הרומאי פליניוס הבכור ( מאה ראשונה לפני הספירה ) והפילוסוף אריסטוטלס ( מאה רביעית לפני הספירה ), שניהם מקורות מאוחרים באופן יחסי . מבין שני מקורות אלו, פליניוס הוא המספק לחוקרי תעשיית הארגמן את מלוא הפרטים בנוגע לשלביה ולחשיבותה בתקופתו. בספרו, "תולדות הטבע" (''Naturalis historiam, IX, 60-63), מתעד פליניוס את תעשיית ייצור צבע הארגמן ממקור ראשון ובפירוט ניכר, תוך התייחסות לתחומי והרגלי המחיה של הארגמונים, האנטומיה של החלזונות ( תוך מתן דגש על תיאור מיקום וחלקי בלוטת הצבע ) וכן שלבי התעשייה השונים, ביניהם איסוף החלזונות, אופני הוצאת הבלוטה התת-זימית וכן דרכי הזיקוק, המיצוי והבחינה של צבע הארגמן . בכל הנוגע להתנהגותו של החילזון ואופן לכידתו, פליניוס כותב כי החלזונות מהם מופק צבע הארגמן חיים עד שבע שנים ונחבאים במשך כחודש בעונת הקיץ. לדבריו, נאספים החלזונות למים רדודים בעונת האביב ושם מתקבצים במספרים גדולים. פליניוס ממשיך ומתאר את הגורם לחשיבותו של החילזון : " ... הסגול עושה כן באופן דומה, אולם הינו בעל פרח הארגמן הידוע, המבוקש לצורכי צביעת בדים, במרכז גרונו: כאן ישנו עורק לבן ובו כמות מעוטה ביותר של נוזל, ממנו מנוקז אותו צבע יקר שצבעו כעין צבע הוורד הנוטה במידת מה לגוון שחרחר, אולם יתר הגוף אינו מפיק דבר" (פליניוס הזקן, "תולדות הטבע", ספר תשיעי, פרק 60). פליניוס ממשיך ומתאר כיצד נהוג לצוד את החלזונות ובאילו דרכים משיגים ומעבדים את חומר הצבע. לדבריו, החלזונות לרוב נתפשו בעודם חיים (שכן בעת מותם נהגו להפריש את חומר הצבע). בלוטת הצבע הוצאה מגופם של החלזונות הגדולים על ידי שבירתה והסרתה, בעוד החלזונות הקטנים יותר רוסקו יחד עם הקונכייה. פליניוס ממשיך ומתאר את תהליך ייצור הצבע: " לאחר כן העורק בו דנו מוצא ויש להוסיף לו מלח בשיעור של כסקסטאריוס (סביב 550 מיליליטר) על כל מאה ליברה (סביב 33 קילוגרמים); שלושה ימים הינם פרק זמן מתאים להשרייה, מאחר שברי כי ככל שהתמצית טרייה יותר כך חוזקה רב יותר ויש לחממה בקדרה עשויה עופרת והוספת אמפורה אחת (סביב 26 ליטרים) של מים לכל חמישים ליבראות (סביב 16 קילוגרמים) של צבע ולשמור עליה בטמפרטורה אחידה ומתונה תוך שימוש בצינור המובא מכבשן המצוי במרחק מה משם. פעולה זו תגרום להרבדה הדרגתית של חתיכות הבשר אשר בדרך הטבע דבקו לעורקים, ולאחר כתשעה ימים הקדרה מנוקזת וגיזת צמר אשר נוקתה ונשטפה היטב נטבלת בצבע לצורך ניסיון ואילו הנוזל מחומם עד קבלת תוצאה מספקת. צבע אדמדמם נחות באיכותו לצבע שחרחר. על מנת לאפשר ספיגה הצבע, נותרת גיזת הצמר הקדרה במשך חמש שעות ולאחר שנופצה נטבלת בשנית, עד שתספוג את כל התמצית" (פליניוס הזקן, "תולדות הטבע", ספר תשיעי, פרק 62, פסוקים 2-5). כאמור, אריסטו אף הוא מהווה מקור חשוב להבנת תעשיית ייצור הארגמן על שלביה השונים. בספרו, תולדות בעלי החיים ( לטינית: Historia Animalium, יוונית עתיקה: Περὶ Τὰ Ζῷα Ἱστορίαι ), מתייחס אריסטו לעתים קרובות למין חילזון ימי המכונה פורפורה (Purpura). בפרק 15 בספר החמישי של חיבור זה הוא מעיר כי מין זה הינו מקור צבע הארגמן. אריסטו מתאר את הסוגים השונים של חילזון זה, מאפייניהם (גודל, צבע וסביבת מחיה מועדפת) וכן את מיקום בלוטת הצבע, המצויה לדבריו באזור החיבור בין הגוף לצוואר . אריסטו ממשיך ומתאר את אופן תפישת החלזונות ואת שיטת הוצאת בלוטת הצבע. בדומה לפליניוס, אריסטו מעיר כי החלזונות הקטנים יותר מרוסקים יחד עם הקונכייה בעוד במקרה של חלזונות גדולים יותר נהוג להסיר את הקונכייה ולשלוף את בלוטת הצבע. הוא מוסיף ומעיר כי מאחר שבעת מותו חילזון הארגמן פולט את חומר הצבע, נהוג להחזיק חלזונות חיים במי-ים, בתוך סלים, עד שנאספת כמות מספיקה מהם להכנת צבע. החלזונות נתפשים לדבריו תוך שימוש בפתיונות ורשתות המכסות את הסלים ומונעות הינתקות ואובדן של חלזונות . מלבד תיאור השלבים השונים של תעשיית ייצור צבע הארגמן, התמקדו כרוניקנים וגאוגרפים קלאסיים גם בתיעוד מרכזי התעשייה ובייחוד אלו באגן המזרחי של הים התיכון. בין המרכזים הבולטים של תעשייה זו על פי המקורות הקדומים נמנו הערים צור וצידון. העיר צור תוארה בכתבי פליניוס כמקור הארגמן המבוקש ביותר בתקופתו והטוב באיכותו בכל אסיה (Plin. Nat. His., IX, 60 ). יש לציין כי תעשייה זו המשיכה להתקיים בצור דורות רבים לאחר תקופתו של פליניוס . תעשיית הארגמן הצורית מצוינת אף בכתבי סטראבון, המספר כי אנשי צור התאוששו מחורבן עירם ברעידות אדמה ובכיבושי אלכסנדר מוקדון הן בזכות כישוריהם המעולים כיורדי ים והן בזכות צבע הארגמן המשובח אשר יוצר בצור והעשיר את תושביה (סטראבון, גאוגרפיקה, כרך 16, פרק 2.23). בתארו את מרכזי הייצור של צבע הארגמן באסיה הקטנה, מונה אריסטו את העיר קאריה (Caria), אשר נודעה בארגמן שייצרה. אריסטו ממשיך ומספר כי בטרואס נידוגו קונכיות בערים סיגנום ולקטום (אריסטו, תולדות בעלי החיים, ספר חמישי, פרק 15 ). מרכזי ייצור נוספים של צבע הארגמן באסיה הקטנה נזכרים באדיקט של דיוקלטיאנוס (בו נזכרת העיר מילטוס) ובכתבי ויטרוביוס, המזכיר את הארגמן של פונטוס ( ויטרוביוס, על אודות האדריכלות, ספר שביעי, פרק 13). בהתייחסו למרכזי ייצור הארגמן בים האגאי, מונה ויטרוביוס גם את האי רודוס . הרודוטוס ופליניוס אף הם מזכירים מרכזים לייצור ארגמן ביוון ואייה. הרודוטוס מזכיר בעקיפין תעשיית ייצור ארגמן בעיר איטנוס שבכרתים ואילו פליניוס מזכיר מרכזי ייצור בניסירוס שבאי רודוס וביוון גופא בלאקוניה, בה יוצר, לדבריו, ארגמן אשר נחשב בתקופתו לארגמן הטוב ביותר שמקורו מאירופה (פליניוס, תולדות הטבע, ספר תשיעי, פרק 60; ספר חמישי, פרק 36) . לסיכום, ניתן לקבוע כי לצבע הארגמן הייתה חשיבות רבה ביותר בעולם העתיק הן כסמל מעמד ושררה והן כתעשייה שהעשירה את העוסקים בה. האזכורים הרבים לצבע הארגמן, תהליכי ייצורו וחשיבות הבדים אשר נצבעו בו במקורות יהודיים ולא-יהודיים מהווים ביטוי בולט לתפקידו המרכזי של הצבע בכלכלות קדומות. עם זאת, יש להדגיש כי המקורות ההיסטוריים אינם עומדים בזכות עצמם- על מנת לוודא את נכונותן ומידת דיוקן של ההתייחסויות לארגמן במקורות אלו יש להשוותם למידע הארכאולוגי בנוגע לתעשיית ייצור הארגמן. ממצאים ארכאולוגיים לקיום תעשיית הארגמן באגן המזרחי של הים התיכון סוגי הממצאים ובעיות מתודולוגיות שמאל|ממוזער|250px|ערימה של קונכיות ארגמון קהה-קוצים ממצאים הקשורים בתעשיית הארגמן נתגלו באתרים רבים, בייחוד באגן המזרחי של הים התיכון. עם זאת, במרבית המקרים לא נתגלו המתקנים עצמם או עדויות ברורות אחרות לייצור ארגמן. הממצא השכיח במרבית האתרים הינו קונכיות שלמות או מרוסקות של חלזונות ממין ארגמון . ממצא זה, על אף חשיבותו כסימן אפשרי לקיומה של תעשיית ארגמן באתר נתון הינו בעייתי, זאת מאחר שחלזונות ממין ארגמן היו ונותרו מקור מזון ליושבי חופי הים התיכון וכן נוצלו למגוון שימושים משניים, כגון ייצור סיד וכחומר מילוי בבנייה. על כן, יש לבחון בעין ביקורתית את אותם אתרים בהם לא נתגלו ערימות אלו בהקשר סטרטיגרפי ברור ובכמות מספיקה . מאידך, אין לפסול את האפשרות לפיה לאחר מיצוי חומר הצבע המצוי בבלוטה התת-זימית, תרמו הצבעים את יתר חלקי החילזון, ביניהם החלקים הבשרניים והקונכייה, למטרות מאכל, בנייה, פולחן ועוד; ניצול יעיל זה של תוצרי לוואי נצפה גם כיום במגוון תעשיות מודרניות וניתן להניח עיקרון דומה הנחה גם תעשיות קדומות . מלבד ערימות הקונכיות הנזכרות לעיל, הממצאים העיקריים המשמשים כעדות אפשרית לקיומה של תעשיית ארגמן באתר נתון הינם שברי חרסים ועליהם שאריות צבע, מתקני צביעה וכן שרידי בדים צבועים בצבע ארגמן . זיהוי מתקני הצביעה שנוי במחלוקת, זאת מאחר שהכלים ששימשו לצורך זה אינם שונים באופן מהותי מכלים ששימשו במגוון תעשיות והקשרים אחרים . בדים צבועים אף הם ממצא בעייתי במידת מה, זאת מאחר שכאמור (ר' לעיל), הדרישה הגבוהה לצבע הארגמן בעולם העתיק הובילה לייצור שלל תחליפים זולים וזיופים. קיומו של צבע ארגמן מזויף מחייב את חוקרי התעשייה לנתח את הרכבם הכימי של הבדים הצבועים, לכאורה, זאת על מנת להבחין בינם לבין ממצאי צבע ארגמן אמיתי . בעיה מתודולוגית נוספת הקשורה בהגדרת אתרי ייצור ארגמן הינה בעיית שימור הממצאים- בחפירות רבות נשמרות קונכיות שלמות בלבד, בעוד הקונכיות השבורות והמרוסקות- "מאובן מנחה" של תעשיית הארגמן- נזרקות. גם במקרים בהם קונכיות מרוסקות נשמרות, לרוב לא נערך מספור של ממצא זה ועל כן לא ניתן לקבוע בוודאות האם מדובר בפסולת מטבח או בשרידי תעשיית הארגמן . על סמך בחינת עדויות עתיקות, ובייחוד כתבי פליניוס, ניתן לשחזר באופן כללי את שלבי הכנת הצבע ומכאן את הכלים שהיו נחוצים לביצועם. השתמרותם של הסלים והמלכודות ששימשו ללכידת החלזונות, המתוארים בכתבי אריסטו אמנם מוטלת בספק, אולם חוקרים עשויים למצוא עדויות עקיפות לכך כגון קונכיות מחוררות ושרידי קונכיות ששימשו כפיתיון (ר' להלן). מתיאורו של פליניוס אף עולה כי בעת הכנת צבע הארגמן, נעשה שימוש במספר כלים, ביניהם כלי לשבירת קונכיות הארגמונים הגדולות, כלי למיצוי נוזל הבלוטה התת-זימית, משטח קשה עליו נשברו החלזונות, כלי בישול גדולים, כבשן וכלי לערבוב התמיסה . תפקידו של הארכאולוג הבוחן את תעשיית הארגמן לנסות ולזהות כלים אלו ולעמוד על מיקומם אחד ביחס לשני, זאת במטרה לנסות ולהגדיר אזורי פעילות תעשייתית בכלל ואזורי ייצור של צבע הארגמן בפרט. כמו כן, עליו לשים לב לכלים החסרים מן הרשימה המתוארת לעיל ולנסות לעמוד על הסיבה לכך. מרכזי ייצור הארגמן בחופי הלבאנט ככלל, ניתן לחלק את אתרי הייצור של צבע הארגמן באגן המזרחי של הים התיכון לשלושה: האתרים בחוף הפיניקי, אתרים באסיה הקטנה והאתרים שנתגלו ברחבי הים האגאי ויוון. צור וצידון כנזכר לעיל, הערים הפיניקיות צור וצידון התפרסמו בעולם העתיק כמרכזי ייצור חשובים של צבע הארגמן, אשר נודע באיכותו המעולה והעשיר את מייצריו. למעשה, יש המשערים כי החיפוש אחר מקורות חדשים לצבע הארגמן הוא שהניע את תושבי ערי פיניקיה לפתח את מיומנותם הידועה כיורדי ים וליצור אימפריית מסחר ימית . חרף חשיבותן הרבה של ערים אלו כמרכזים לייצור צבע הארגמן, לא נמצאו עד כה המתקנים הקשורים בתעשייה זו. זאת ועוד, אזורי התעשייה המרכזיים לא נבדקו ביסודיות ותוצאותיהן של בדיקות אלו טרם פורסמו . העדות הבולטת והידועה ביותר לקיומה של תעשיית הארגמן בצור וצידון הינה עדות עקיפה- בפאתי ערים אלו נתגלו תלוליות ענקיות ומכוסות עפר ובהן מיליוני קונכיות שלמות או שבורות ומרוסקות של חלזונות ממין ארגמון . שמאל|ממוזער|220px|"גילוי הארגמן", ציור מפרי מכחולו של [[פטר פאול רובנס.]] גודלן של ערימות אלו, שאורכן נמדד בעשרות מטרים וגובהן מספר מטרים, מהווה עדות אילמת לאינטנסיביות של תעשייה זו בחוף הפיניקי, אשר תוארה בכתבי פליניוס וסטרבון כחסרת תקדים בהיקפה . לדברי דונן (Dunand), בעת שחפר מבנה בצור גילה ערימת קונכיות ארגמן בנפח של מספר מטרים מעוקבים. הערימה, שהייתה סמוכה לחוף הים, הכילה הן קונכיות ארגמונים והן צדפות, אשר שימשו, ככל הנראה, כפיתיון בעת ציד החלזונות . התלולית הראשונה ובה קונכיות של ארגמון קהה קוצים נתגלתה בשנת 1864 בפאתי העיר צידון. בקרבת תלולית זו אך בנפרד ממנה, נתגלתה ערימה נוספת ובה קונכיות חלזונות ממין ארגמון חד קוצים וארגמונית אדומת פה . במרבית הקונכיות זוהתה שבירה אופיינית של גב הקונכייה. לדברי זיידרמן וקרמון , להפרדה בין מינים שונים של ארגמונים בתלוליות הנ"ל עשויה להיות חשיבות מרכזית בהבנת תהליכי הייצור של צבעי הארגמן והתכלת. לדידם, הערימות הנפרדות בפאתי צידון מעידות על הקפדה שלא לערבב בין המינים ומצביעות, אולי, על אפשרות קבלת תוצאות צביעה שונות על ידי שילוב הצבע ממיני החלזונות השונים. לדברי זיידרמן, הפרדת ערימות הקונכיות עשויה להעיד על קיומם של אתרי צביעה שונים בעיר, בהם ארגמון קהה קוצים שימש לייצור צבע תכלת, בעוד שני המינים האחרים שימשו לייצור צבע ארגמן . לדברי קרמון, לפי דיווחי נוסעים מן המאה ה-19 עולה כי ריכוז הקונכיות הגדול ביותר בקרבת צור (המורכב באופן כמעט בלעדי מקונכיות ארגמון חד קוצים) מצוי במפרץ מדרום לחצי האי ובבורות לאורך חופה הדרום-מזרחי של העיר, בעוד בצידון, ערימות הקונכיות (ברובן קונכיות ארגמון קהה קוצים) ממוקמות בקרבת "הנמל המצרי" הדרומי ומעל מבצר סנט לואיס. במהלך החפירות הארכאולוגיות שבוצעו בצור נמצא כי החל משכבה 17 (4600 שנים לפני זמננו) החלו להופיע קונכיות שלמות של ארגמונים קהי וחדי קוצים, אולם לדברי קרמון נתגלו קונכיות בודדות בלבד בכל שכבה ועל כן אין להניח כי מדובר בשיירי תעשיית הארגמן. לטענתה, הריכוזים הגבוהים של פסולת קונכיות במקומות קבועים בקרבת צור, צידון וערים אחרות לאורך החוף הפיניקי מעיד על המשכיות בשיקול בחירת מיקום אזורי עיבוד הצבע ועל השתמרות מסורות ייצורו לאורך זמן. לדברי קרמון, החזיקה תעשיית הארגמן הצורית מעמד זמן רב יותר מאשר כל יתר תעשיות הארגמן באגן הים התיכון ונעלמה רק בשלהי המאה התשיעית לספירה, בעקבות כיבושי האסלאם . שמאל|ממוזער|200px|מטבע צורי מתקופת הקיסר [[אלאגבאלוס. על צידו האחד (בתמונה, צד ימין), מוצג צמד שוורים ומימינו קונכיית ארגמן.]] קרמון מוסיפה ומעירה כי מלבד ערימות הקונכיות, ממצאי מטבעות וחרסים מהווים עדות לחשיבות תעשיית הארגמן בחוף הפיניקי. מטבעות צור, לדוגמה, ממחישים את חשיבותה של התעשייה עבור תושבי העיר בכך שעל רבים מהם, החל מן המאה הרביעית לפני הספירה לערך, מצוירות קונכיות ארגמונים כאחד מסמלי העיר. לדברי קרמון, על מטבע צורי המתוארך למאה ה-3 לספירה, מתואר כלב המרחרח קונכייה ממשפחת הארגמונים . מטבע זה משקף אגדה ידועה לפיה הלנה מטרויה היא שגילתה את צבע הארגמן לאחר שהבחינה כי פיו של כלבה נצבע אדום לאחר שלעס קונכיית ארגמון. אגדות אחרות מייחסות תגלית זו להרקלס (שזוהה עם האל-הגיבור הצורי, מלקרת) . הקרמיקה וממצאים אחרים בצור חשובים אף הם להבנת חשיבותה של התעשייה ותחומי תפוצתה. קרמון מביאה כדוגמה לכך פיטס גדול שנתגלה בחפירות בראשותו של ביקאי בצור. הפיטס נתגלה, לדבריה בשימוש משני- חלקו העליון שימש כתנור. הפיטס נתגלה בשכבה מס' 15, המתוארכת לתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת ( סביב 1375-1200 לפני הספירה ). לדברי קרמון, הפיטס דומה דמיון משמעותי לכלי דומה ובו שרידי צבע שנתגלה בתל כיסאן, שתוארך למאה ה-11 לפני הספירה וכן לכלי נוסף משכבה 13 בצור (סוף המאה ה-13 לפני הספירה), עליו לא נתגלו שרידי צבע . סרפטה בסרפטה, עיר פיניקית עתיקה אשר נבנתה בין צור וצידון, נתגלה "בית חרושת" לייצור צבע הארגמן הנמנה בין התגליות החשובות ביותר לשחזור תעשייה זו . לדברי קרמון, עיקר הממצאים מסרפטה התגלו בחתך בדיקה X, באזור המצוי מול מעגן. אזור החתך הוגדר כאזור תעשייתי עקב היעדר מכלולי מגורים אופייניים וריבוי מתקנים מיוחדים ונקבע כי שימש לאורך זמן, החל משלהי תקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. בין התעשיות שנכללו ברובע זה: הפקת שמנים, תעשיית קרמיקה, תעשיית מתכת ותעשיית צביעה . בין הממצאים הבולטים הקשורים בתעשיית הארגמן של סרפטה יש למנות שלושה שברי קנקנים ועליהם שרידי צבע ארגמן, שנתגלו בשכבות III-IV בשטח II-A-8 ותוארכו לתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת (מאה 13 לפני הספירה) . באותו הלוקוס ובריבועים הקרובים מאותה השכבה נתגלו שרידי קונכיות ארגמון (רובן של ארגמון קהה-קוצים, עם נוכחות של ארגמון חד-קוצים). ממצא בולט נוסף נתגלה בריבוע II-B-6. מדובר באגן חרס עגול, בעל שפה מעוגלת וזרבובית ניקוז בבסיסו. סביב דפנותיו הפנימיות של האגן נתגלו שרידי צבע ארגמן. הכלי נתגלה בשכבה המאופיינת בריבוי קנקנים, קרמיקה עבת דופן בעלת שפות עבות ובקרבה לתנור. באותה שכבה אף נתגלו שפות כלים דומות בצורתן לזו של אגן החרס, ממצא המרמז על ריבוי כלים אלו באתר. ברצפת חדר ההסקה של התנור נתגלה בור חפור ובתוכו כמות גדולה (כ-10 סלי חפירה) של קונכיות ארגמון קהה קוצים. זאת ועוד, בשטח סמוך (II-B-9), נתגלו 3 שברים נוספים של כלי חרס מאסיבי ועליהם שרידי צבע, זאת בסמוך לערימה גדולה של קונכיות ארגמון-קהה קוצים שנתגלתה בשטח II-C-9. שברים אלו תוארכו לתקופת המעבר שבין תקופת הברונזה המאוחרת ותקופת הברזל . הממצאים שנתגלו בחתך X הינם בעלי חשיבות רבה להבנה ושחזור של תעשיית הארגמן, זאת מאחר שמדובר במכלול תעשייתי מאזור תעשייה ברור, בו נתגלו כל המרכיבים הקשורים בתעשייה זו- שרידי צבע, תנור, שרידי קונכיות ארגמן ושרידי כלי חרס גסים, בקרבה יחסית אחד לשני. זאת ועוד, רובע התעשייה בו נתגלו השרידים מצוי בקרבת מעגן מוגן בחוף הים, מיקום מעולה לקיום מתקנים של תעשיית הארגמן, אשר הצריכה אספקה שוטפת של חלזונות ואולי אף שימוש במי ים בעת הפקת הצבע. ברם, הממצא מחתך X ככל הנראה מהווה עדות קדומה ביותר לקיום מתקנים מסודרים להפקת צבע הארגמן בחוף הפיניקי . מקרב כלל הממצאים שנתגלו בחתך זה, הכלי הבעייתי ביותר לפירוש הוא אגן החרס העגול. לדברי קרמון, נעשו מספר ניסיונות לפרש כלים אלו, המופיעים במגוון רחב של צורות וגדלים באתרים המקושרים לתעשיית הארגמן (ממצא דומה נתגלה באוגרית, ר' להלן). לטענתה, יש לפרש אגנים אלו ככלים להפרדת נוזלים- זאת על סמך משקע צבע הארגמן שנתגלה בכלי מסרפטה. לדברי קרמון, ייתכן ואגנים אלו מהווים מפתח למילוי המידע החסר בכל הנוגע לשלב מיצוי הצבע, שכלל הפרדה בין חלקים חלבוניים מגוף החילזון לבין חומר הצביעה. להשערתה, מאחר שלאגן יש פתח ניקוז הניתן לפקיקה, ניתן להניח כי איפשר הצפה של חומר הצבע במי מלח, שהקלו על הפרדת משקעי הצבע מהחלקים הבשרניים . ממצא חשוב נוסף מסרפטה הינו שבר קנקן ועליו סימני צבע ארגמן ושרידי צבע אוכרה. לדברי קרמון, ממצא זה אף הוא חשוב לשחזור שלבי ייצור הארגמן, מאחר שמרמז על ניסיונם של הצבעים הקדומים לגוון את גוון צבע הארגמן הטבעי על ידי תוספת צבעים אחרים, או לחלופין, מעיד על ניסיון למעט בשימוש בצבע הארגמן היקר על ידי דילולו בצבעים זולים יותר. הקו המפריד בין שני הצבעים מעיד לדבריה על שני שלבי ייצור- לטענתה, בשלב הראשון מולא הקנקנן בצבע הארגמן היציב, אשר השאיר סימנים על הדפנות. בשלב השני הוסף צבע האוכרה; ההרכב של צבע זה, השונה בתכלית מצבע הארגמן, מנע מהילה של שני הצבעים ומהווה, לדברי קרמון, עדות לכישלון הצבע העתיק ליצור תמיסה אחידה משילוב שני הצבעים. קרמון מסכמת ומעירה כי חרף המידע הרב העולה מן הממצאים שתוארו לעיל, עדיין קיימים פערים בממצא ובמחקר בכל הנוגע להעברת הצבע המוכן ואחסונו לפני הצביעה . אוגרית שמאל|ממוזער|200px|ספל בעל רגל מורמת ממקור [[יוון המיקנית|מיקני (פריט מיובא). נתגלה בקבר מספר 5 בנקרופוליס של נמל אוגרית.]] באוגרית נתגלה הממצא הקדום ביותר הקשור בארגמן בחוף הפיניקי. ממצא זה זוהה במסגרת חפירותיו של שפר(Schaeffer) ברובע הנמל של העיר, מינת אל בידא. בשכבות שתוארכו למאות 15-13 לפני הספירה, גילה שפר מיצבורים גדולים של קונכיות שבורות, שרידי בתי מלאכה וחנויות. בין יתר הממצאים נתגלה שבר גדול של כלי חרס ובו שרידי צבע ארגמן, הממצא המוקדם ביותר מסוג זה שנתגלה עד כה. השבר נמצא בסמוך לקונכיות שבורות ובמרחק לא רב מתנור . הקרבה בין ממצאים אלו היא פרט חשוב, ומרמזת על קיום מתקנים מוגדרים לייצור צבע הארגמן. בקרבת קברי הקימרון בנקרופוליס של אוגרית נתגלו שברי כלי חרס גדולים ומצבורי קונכיות ארגמון שבורות. צפונית לקברים נתגלה מספר גדול של כדים גדולים מלווים בכדים קטנים ובתוכם קונכיות, אשר לדעת שפר הונחו במקום למטרות פולחן או קבורה . ראויה לציון העובדה כי בדומה למצב בסרפטה, הממצא מאוגרית נתגלה בלב אזור תעשייה גדול, בקרבה לים ולחומר הגלם של תעשיית הארגמן. לדעת שפר, מקורם של קברי הקימרון וכלי החרס שנתגלו בתוכם וסביבם בכרתים. הממצא הקראמי באוגרית מעיד לדברי קרמון על קשר הדוק לעולם האגאי והיא מעירה כי כלים רבים שמקורם בכרתים נתגלו באוגרית ותוארכו ברובם למאות 16-14 לפני הספירה. קרמון מוסיפה ומעירה כי ניתן ללמוד על חשיבותה ותפוצתה של תעשיית הארגמן של אוגרית גם בתעודות שנתגלו בארכיון העיר, אשר נידונו בקצרה בפרק א' (ר' לעיל). בתעודות מצוינים שמות סוחרים (רובם בעלי שמות שמיים ), כמויות הצמר שנשלחו והאישים אליהם נשלחו, ביניהם נמנה, ככל הנראה, המלך החיתי. התעודות מצביעות, לדברי קרמון, על מסחר מאורגן היטב בצמר צבוע ארגמן, בכמויות גדולות יחסית לתקופה ובהיקף ניכר . עדויות לייצור הארגמן בחופי ארץ ישראל חרף העובדה כי ממצאים הקשורים בתעשיית הארגמן ובראשם קונכיות שבורות נתגלו בשלל אתרים לאורך חופי הארץ, בעבודה זו יושם דגש על האתרים הגדולים והבולטים ביותר בקשר לתעשייה זו, ביניהם תל שקמונה, דור, עכו, תל כיסאן ותל מור. יש לציין כי ההפרדה בין "חופי הלבאנט" לבין "חופי ארץ ישראל", המופיעה בעבודה זו הינה מלאכותית- על פי מרבית העדויות המצויות בידינו, ידוע כי חופי הארץ, בייחוד החוף הצפוני, היו נתונים להשפעה תרבותית וייתכן אף לשליטה פיניקית החל בתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. זאת ועוד, בתקופה הפרסית ניתן השלטון בפחוות השונות בארץ למלכי צור וצידון ועל כן, ניתן לראות בממצאי תעשיית הארגמן המופיעים בארץ בתקופה זו תופעה פיניקית בעיקרה. חרף הנאמר לעיל, בסקירה שלהלן ייבחן כל אתר לגופו וייעשה ניסיון לעמוד על טיבן של ההשפעות וההקשרים התרבותיות במסגרתם התקיימה תעשיית הארגמן בחופי הארץ. תל שקמונה תל שקמונה קושר עוד מימי קדם בתעשיית ייצור צבע הארגמן. כך, לדוגמה, נודעה חיפה בתקופה ההלניסטית כ'פורפוריון' ( חלזונות הארגמן מכונים במקורות הלניסטיים ורומאיים פורפורה ) ואילו בתלמוד מצוין כי חלזונות הארגמן ניצודו מול החוף מחיפה ועד סולם צור. זאת ועוד, קרבתו של האתר לים הקלה על אספקה שוטפת של חלזונות, פרט בעל חשיבות רבה לקיומה של תעשיית צבע בעולם העתיק . בשקמונה נתגלו מגוון ממצאים הקשורים לתעשיית הארגמן במספר לוקוסים, רובם בחלקו המזרחי של התל. לדברי קרמון, ייתכן כי אזור זה שימש כרובע התעשייתי של היישוב מן המאה העשירית ועד המאה השישית. באזור זה נתגלו שרידים המעידים על קיום מגוון בתי מלאכה, המתוארכים ברובם לתקופה הפרסית. לטענת קרמון, היעדר ממצא הקשור לתעשיית הארגמן משכבות המשויכות לתקופה זו אינו עדות לכך שלא התקיימה, מאחר שייתכן כי הועתקה אל מחוץ ליישוב. בתקופות בהם התקיימה תעשיית הארגמן בשטח התל, דומה כי נקבעה במכוון במזרחו במטרה למנוע מהרוחות לשאת את הריחות הרעים (תוצר לוואי של תהליכי הייצור) אל היישוב, זאת בדומה למצב בצור וצידון. לטענת קרמון, מדובר בהוכחה נוספת לכך שהתחשבות במשטר הרוחות באתר עשוי לסייע במיקומן של תעשיות קדומות ובייחוד של תעשיות שהפיקו ריחות לא נעימים, כגון תעשיית הארגמן. . שמאל|ממוזער|250px|שרידי מבני תעשייה למרגלות [[תל שקמונה. ייתכן כי בחלק ממבנים אלו התנהלה הפקת צבע הארגמן.]] הממצאים בשקמונה חולקו על ידי חופרי האתר לשלוש קטגוריות: שברי קונכיות מדרום לתל, שברי קונכיות בשכבות התל וחרסים עליהם נתגלו שרידי צבע. מקרב ממצאים אלו, הממצא המבטיח ביותר להבנת טבעה של תעשיית הארגמן בתל שקמונה הינו שברי החרסים הצבועים; חרף העובדה כי מדרום לתל ובין שכבותיו נתגלו שלל קונכיות ארגמון שבורות ומרוסקות, ההקשר בו נתגלו הינו בעייתי: כך לדוגמה, ערימות הקונכיות שנתגלו מדרום לתל הכילו פריטים רבים משלושת מיני החילזון מהם משערים כי הופק הארגמן, אשר נמצאו שבורים באופן המזכיר את תיאורו של פליניוס (ר' לעיל, פרק א'). מלבד קונכיות אלו נתגלתה כמות מצומצמת של חלזונות ימיים מהמינים Natica, Phalium ו- Cardium, אשר לדברי קרמון היו עשויים לשמש כפיתיון ללכידת החלזונות .זאת ועוד, היעדר עצמות בעלי חיים אכילים אחרים בקרבת הקונכיות פסל, לטענת החוקרים, שימוש בחלזונות למאכל. עם זאת, בקרבת הקונכיות לא נמצאו שברי חרסים או ממצאים מתארכים אחרים, ועל כן תיארוכן בעייתי. הקונכיות שנתגלו בין ובתוך שכבות התל נתגלו בכמויות מועטות למדי וללא הקשר למתקני תעשייה . לעומת הממצאים הנ"ל, שברי החרסים ועליהם שיירי הצבע, המתוארכים למאה ה-10 לפני הספירה (תקופת הברזל II),נתגלו בהקשר תעשייתי: במגוון הלוקוסים בהם נתגלו שרידים אלו נתגלו ממצאים כגון פחם, אבני שחיקה, תנורים, מריתות, קנקני אחסון, חכה, משקולות של רשתות דיג ושברי חרסים גדולים ועבים, המופיעים לדברי החוקרים בשכיחות גבוהה יותר בלוקוסים אלו מאשר ביתר חלקי האתר. הצבע עצמו זוהה בוודאות כצבע ארגמן אמיתי, זאת על פי בדיקות כימיות. משברי החרסים עולה כי צבע הארגמן הוכן בכלים גדולים, בעלי קוטר של כ-40-60 ס"מ בשפה ודפנות עבות. רוב הכלים שנתגלו בשקמונה עשויים חרס, אולם אך לצדם נתגלו כלים העשויים מחומרים אחרים, כגון עופרת . בין הממצאים המעניינים ביותר שנתגלו בתל שקמונה יש למנות שבר של שפת כלי גדול (מפתח הכלי עמד, ככל הנראה על כ- 60 ס"מ), עליו נתגלו שיירי צבע ארגמן, המוגבלים לרצועה סמוך לשפה ולסימני טפטוף מעליה. השבר התגלה על רצפת חדר מלבני בלוקוס 2263, לצד קנקנים ושברי קנקנים המצביעים בבירור על תיארוך הממצא למאה ה-10 לפסה"ס . חשיבותו של ממצא זה נובעת מכך שהוא מעניק לחוקרי תעשיית הארגמן רמזים אפשריים בנוגע לתהליך הצביעה- כמתבקש מתכונותיו של צבע הארגמן (ר' להלן), דומה כי הצבע הוכן בשיטת החיזור. הצבע המחוזר אמנם לא הותיר משקעים על יתר חלקי הדופן, אולם ייתכן כי הפס שנתגלה על שבר הכלי משקמונה הינו תוצאה של חמצון תמיסת הצבע המחוזרת בחלקים החשופים לאוויר וצביעת דופן הכלי באמצעות שיירים אורגניים שצפו מעלה בעת חימום התמיסה. טיפות הצבע והנזילה מעל לרצועת הצבע הינם עדות אפשרית לעבודת הצבע- ערבוב הצבע או טפטוף כתוצאה מטבילת הצמר לצורך צביעתו . מן המידע הקיים עולה בבירור כי בשקמונה פעל מרכז להפקת צבע ארגמן, לפחות החל במאה העשירית או התשיעית לפה"ס. המידע בכל הנוגע לשכבות מתק' הברזל I והברונזה המאוחרת אמנם מועט, אולם אין להוציא מכלל אפשרות כי האתר שימש כמרכז של תעשיית הארגמן בתקופות קדומות מתקופת הברזל II. לצד הכמות הגבוהה של חרסים ועליהם שיירי צבע ארגמן שנתגלתה בשקמונה (האתר העשיר ביותר בממצא מסוג זה שנחפר עד כה), הממצאים הנלווים באתר זה תרמו רבות להבנת טיב הכלים והשיטות בהם נעשה שימוש בעת הכנת הצבע . הרכב הכלים שנתגלו, הבלאי הניכר על דפנותיהם ועקבות הפיח שנתגלו על רבים מהם מעידים על כך ששימשו לחימום, פירוש העולה בקנה אחד עם ההנחה לפיה תמיסת צבע הארגמן הוכנה תוך שימוש במקור חום, כגון תנור. כמו כן, ייתכן כי שרידי הסיד שנתגלו על הדופן הפנימית של חלק מן הכלים קשורים בתמיסות סיד ששימשו בתהליך הצביעה. לדעת קרמון, המריתות שנתגלו באתר עשויות היו לשמש לערבוב הצבע, בעוד ייתכן כי החכה ומשקולות הדיג עשויות העופרת שנתגלו בשקמונה (לוקוס 265), עשויים להיות קשורים בדיג החלזונות . מלבד הממצאים המתוארים לעיל במזרח התל ומדרום לו, במדף הכורכר החופי בסמוך לשקמונה נתגלו בריכות חצובות בסלע. תיארוכם של מתקנים אלו אמנם בעייתי, אך אין ספק כי הם קשורים לתעשיית הארגמן. ייתכן כי בריכות חצובות אלו, אשר נתגלו באתרים רבים הקשורים בייצור צבע הארגמן, שימשו להחזקת מלאי חלזונות זמין עבור תעשייה זו . דור עיקר הממצאים המיוחסים לקיומה של תעשיית ארגמן בדור נתגלו בשכבה IV, המתוארכת לתקופה ההלניסטית. בעת חשיפת חומת העיר המזרחית, נתגלתה שורת חנויות וסדנאות שנבנתה, ככל הנראה, בצמוד לחומה. במספר חדרים שנחשפו בשטח C נתגלה רובד עבה של קונכיות ארגמונים מרוסקות . לדברי קרמון, שכבה זו מקוטעת ומופיעה בצורת כתמים היוצרים שכבה בגובה זהה בין שתי רצפות שתוארכו בוודאות לתקופה ההלניסטית. הרושם המתקבל מתגלית זו הינו כי רובד הקונכיות קשור לפעילות שהתבצעה על רצפות אלו . תיארוך הרובד עצמו בעייתי, זאת מאחר שלא נתגלו בו חרסים. לעומת זאת, בשכבות אלו נתגלתה כמות גדולה של משקולות נול, המרמזת בבירור על קיומן של פעולות טוויה ואריגה בחדרים או בסביבתם . אף כי היעדר כלים או ממצאים אחרים מקשה על זיהוי מכלול שטח C כמכלול תעשייתי, מציאתם של גושי תחמוצת ברזל בין הקונכיות עשוי להעיד בעקיפין על קיום פעילות תעשייתית. היעדרן של קונכיות מאכל נוספות לשלושת מיני חלזונות הארגמן המוכרים מהווה עדות נוספת לכך שמדובר במכלול תעשייתי ולא בפסולת מטבח . כמות הפסולת וגודל החדרים שנתגלו בתל דור (בעיקר על סמך הפרסום החלקי של ממצא זה) מצביעים על קיומה של תעשיית ארגמן בהיקף מצומצם. אף על פי כן, דומה כי בתל דור, כמו בשקמונה וצור, הייתה הקפדה על מיקום התעשייה בהתאם למשטר הרוחות המקומי, במטרה למנוע את נשיאת הריחות הרעים שליוו את ייצור הארגמן אל היישוב עצמושם.. מלבד התגלית בשטח C לא נתגלו שרידים רבים המצביעים על קיומה של תעשיית ארגמן באתר. עם זאת, על הרכס מצפון מערב לתל נתגלו מספר מבנים המצביעים על קיומו של אזור תעשייתי ובעלי קשר אפשרי לתעשיית הארגמן. אזור זה עבר מספר שינויים מבניים ושלביו השונים תוארכו על ידי רבן למאות 2-3 לספירה ולמאה השישית לספירה. המכלול כולל חצר מרוצפת בנויה אבני גזית, מבנה מרכזי ומספר בריכות חצובות ומטויחות המקושרות בתעלה לבריכות בתוך המבנה. אחת התעלות ההיקפיות מחוברת ישירות לים בעוד בתעלה נוספת נתגלו שני זוגות חריצים, שאיפשרו את חסימתה בשערים או מגופים . לטענת רבן מכלול זה קשור לתעשיית הארגמן, זאת בהתבסס על כך שהבריכות רדודות מדי לגידול דגים וכן על הנחתו כי אמת המים המתוקים, המובילה לבריכות, מותאמת יותר לתעשיית עיבוד בדים מאשר לצורכי גידול דגים. קרמון פוסלת פירוש זה, זאת עקב היעדר מוחלט של ממצאי קונכיות שבורות ומרוסקות ומתקני חימום, הנמנים לדבריה בין המאפיינים הראשונים של תעשיית הארגמן אותם יש לחש במתקן כה גדול. קרמון אף מתנגדת להשערתו של רבן גם על בסיס השוואה לאתרים ידועים של תעשיית הארגמן, כגון האי דלוס. לדבריה, המספר המועט של אגנים והכמות הגדולה של קונכיות שבורות ומרוסקות שנתגלו בדלוס מצביעים על כך שתעשייה זו לא דרשה היקפי נוזלים משמעותיים ואף ניתן היה לקיימה בשטח מצומצם, לעתים בשטח יישוב קטן על תל. קרמון מוסיפה ומעירה כי לאור קרבת המתקן שנתגלה בדור לים, אין הגיון בהנחה לפיה הבריכות או התעלות נוצלו לצורכי ניקוי צמר ובדים . עכו שמאל|ממוזער|210px|חיקוי קיפרי של כד ממשפחת הכלים המיקניים IIIc, נתגלה בקבר 410 2 ב[[אנקומי ומתוארך לתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת III]] בחפירות בתל עכו התגלו מספר ממצאים המצביעים על קיומה של תעשיית ארגמן במקום. אף כי קונכיות ארגמון נתגלו במפוזר במהלך כל עונות החפירה בעכו, החלו להתגלות כמויות העשויות להצביע על ניצול בקנה מידה תעשייתי רק בעונה השביעית (1980) . החפירות בעונה זו בוצעו הן בראש התל ( שטחים A/B, P ) והן למרגלותיו ( שטחים F, H ). בשכבות המתוארכות למאות 13-12 לפה"ס נתגלו בשטח A/B ממצאים המעידים כי שימש לפעולות תעשייתיות, ביניהן תעשיית קדרות ותעשיית מתכת. באזור אף נתגלו ממצאים המעידים על קיומה של תעשיית ארגמן באתר, ביניהם רסק קונכיות ארגמון ( שנתגלה במספר גושים על סוללה סמוכה ) ושבר (ככל הנראה החלק העליון ) ושרידי ידית של כלי עב-דופן, בתוכו נתגלה רסק קונכיות ארגמון. כלי זה ייחודי וטרם נמצאה לו מקבילה בחפירה אחרת. לדברי קרמון, עובי דפנות הכלי מעיד על כך שמדובר בכלי נייח, שלא יועד לטלטול. היא ממשיכה ומסבירה כי רסק הקונכיות שנתגלה בתוך הכלי מציב בעיה בפני החוקרים, זאת משום שבניגוד למצופה, לא נתגלו על דפנותיו הפנימיות שרידי צבע ועל כן קשה לקבוע לאיזה שלב בתהליך ייצור הצבע יועד. היעדר סימני פיח על תחתית הכלי שולל, לדברי קרמון, את ההנחה כי ייתכן ושימש למיצוי צבע בטמפרטורות גבוהות. להשערת קרמון, ייתכן כי כלי זה שימש ככלי כתישה להכנת חומרי לוואי הדרושים לתהליך הצביעה, ביניהם תמיסה גירנית-אלקלית, אותה ניתן היה אולי להכין על ידי ריסוק קונכיות הארגמונים וחימומן. ברחבי שטח A/B ובקרבת הכלי נתגלו תנורים, שכבות עפר, פחמי עץ ומשקעי חומר חרסיתי . בעונת החפירות האחרונה בעכו נתגלתה בשטח A/B עדות מכרעת לקיומה של תעשיית ארגמן באתר- בחתך בדיקה שנועד לזהות את חומות עכו בתקופת הברונזה התיכונה 2 א' (ריבוע M1, לוקוס 1155) נתגלה שבר גוף של כלי עבה ועב-דופן, מכוסה בחלקו הפנימי בצבע ארגמן ובחלקו החיצוני בסימני פיח. השבר נמצא מעורב בחרסים המתוארכים לשלהי תקופת הברונזה המאוחרת ותחילת תקופת הברזל, בשפך מעבר לשיא הסוללה שמחוץ לחלק המיושב. בשטח F, הממוקם על מורדות התל הצפון- מערביים נתגלתה עדות נוספת לקיומה של תעשיית הארגמן. במספר שכבות הממוקמות מתחת לשכבות בלתי-מופרעות מתקופת הברזל נתגלו שרידי מבנים, שכבות עבות של קונכיות ארגמון מרוסקות ואפר, ומתחתן שכבות עבות של חול. בקרבת "שער הים", המצוי בשטח זה, נתגלה ממצא יוצא-דופן: בתוך בור בנוי שנתגלה חתום באבן אליפטית, נתגלו קונכיות ארגמון מרוסקות ולצידן קראמיקה אופיינית לתקופת הברונזה המאוחרת וכן קראמיקה מיקנית IIIc. המתקן זה נתגלה מתחת לקיר שתוארך לתקופת הברזל I, ולהשערת קרמון ייתכן כי מדובר בבאר . בשטח H, המצוי במדרונו הצפוני של התל, נתגלתה כמות גדולה של קונכיות ארגמון מרוסקות, אשר תוארכו ברובן לתקופה הפרסית וההלניסטית. בנוסף לקונכיות אלו נתגלו שרידים של כלי ועליו שרידי טיח, ששימש, אולי, כאגן וכן שברי כלים וכלים שלמים, שתוארכו לשלהי המאה ה-13 ותחילת המאה ה-12 לפני הספירה. יש לציין כי היעדר קראמיקה מעוטרת והכמות הגבוהה של כלי יום-יום בשטח H עשויה להצביע על כך שמדובר באזור ששימש לצורכי תעשייה . ניתן לסכם ולומר כי בעכו נמצא ממצא המעיד בבירור על קיומה של תעשיית ארגמן במקום סביב שלהי תקופת הברונזה המאוחרת. עיקר תרומתה של עכו להבנת תולדות תעשיית הארגמן מעכו טמונה בכך שמדובר בממצא הצבע הקדום ביותר שנתגלה עד כה בישראל. מלבד עובדה זו, חשיבותו של ממצא זה גם בקשר האפשרי בין ממצאי תעשיית הארגמן וקראמיקה מיקנית IIIc. הכמויות גדולות של כלים מטיפוס זה שנתגלו בעכו, בפרט באזורים בהם נתגלו עדויות לקיום תעשיית הארגמן, עשויות לרמז על קשר בין תעשייה זו לבין השרדנו- אחד מ"גויי הים" שפלשו לחופי כנען החל במאה ה-13 לפני הספירה . קראמיקה משלב IIIc מופיעה לראשונה ביוון המיקנית בשכבות מאוחרות לשכבת הרס הארמונות הגדולים שם. כלים מטיפוס זה מופיעים גם במספר אתרים בקפריסין, לרוב מיד לאחר שכבות הרס וכן נתגלו (כאמור בהקשר של תעשיית הארגמן ) גם בסרפטה ותל כיסאן. שכבות אלו, והקרמיקה המיקנית שנתגלתה באתרים רבים על שפת הים התיכון הינה עדות להגירות ופלישות אלימות ברחבי המאה ה-13 לפה"ס, המזוהות לעתים קרובות עם פלישות "גויי הים" . זאת ועוד, בהתחשב בסמיכות ממצאים של תעשיית הארגמן והקרמיקה המיקנית IIIc, ייתכן כי מפיציה באגן המזרחי של הים התיכון בתקופה האמורה היו גויי הים. השערה זו מקבלת משנה תוקף הודות להנחה מתגבשת במחקר הארכאולוגי, לפיה מקור תעשיית הארגמן מצוי בעולם האגאי (לדוגמה, כרתים) ולא בחוף הפיניקי . תל כיסאן תל כיסאן ממוקם מדרום מזרח לעכו ומדרום לנחל חילזון. בניגוד למרבית האתרים הקשורים בתעשיית הארגמן אתר זה אינו אתר חופי וממוקם במרחק של מספר קילוטרים מן הים. אף על פי כן, בתל כיסאן נתגלתה העדות הקדומה ביותר לקיומה של תעשיית הארגמן בארץ. עיקר הממצאים מאתר זה נתגלו בשכבה 9c, המתוארכת לתקופת הברזל I ( מאה 11 לפה"ס ), סביב שולי לוקוס 6067 . אחד הממצאים הבולטים משכבה זו הינו גוף של כלי גדול ועבה, בעל הרכב המצביע על כך ששימש לחימום ( אגרגט של קלציט ). ממצא זה מעניין במיוחד מאחר שעל הדופן הפנימית והחיצונית של הכלי נתגלו שני פסים מקבילים, האחד פס רחב של צבע ארגמן והשני- שרידי פיח. לטענת קרמון, שרידי הפיח ופס הצבע מצביעים באופן שאינו משתמע לשתי פנים כי מדובר בכלי ששימש לחימום צבע הארגמן. לדבריה, מיקומו של פס הצבע בשליש התחתון של הכלי מעיד כי בכלי נעשה שימוש בשלב ריכוז הצבע, שלב ממושך הנועד להגיע לריכוז מרבי של צבע הארגמן על ידי ניקוז נוזלים. בדומה לשבר הקנקנן שנתגלה בתל שקמונה ( ר' לעיל ), פס הצבע על דופן הכלי מתל כיסאן מצביע בבירור כי צביעת הבדים נעשתה כאשר הצבע במצב מחוזר- בניגוד לפס הצבוע (המעיד על חמצון פני התמיסה וצביעת הכלי על ידי שיירי חלבון ), הנוזל שהיה בקרקעית הכלי נותר במצב מחוזר ולא השאיר משקעים . זאת ועוד, שלמות השבר איפשרה השוואה צורנית שלו לכלים בחפירות אחרות, ונמצא כי הוא דומה דמיון רב לפיתס שנתגלה בשימוש משני בצור ( שכבה 15) ותוארך על ידי ביקאי למאות 14-13 לפה"ס . לצד הכלי המתואר לעיל, נתגלה בלוקוס 6067 מספר גדול של קנקנים, שני שברים של אגני אבן, כמות מועטה של קונכיות ארגמון שבורות ומרוסקות ושברי פכיות מעוטרות, אשר על חלקם זיהו החופרים באתר סימני צבע סגלגל. הממצא האחרון יוצא דופן, וייתכן כי זוהי עדות לכך שהארגמן נמכר גם בצורתו הגולמית ולא רק כבד צבוע. קרמון מתנגדת להשערה זו ומביאה כסימוכין תוצאות ניסויים כימיים, שהראו כי צבע הארגמן נוטה לשקוע כגושים בתמיסה בעת הכנתו ועל כן שלב החיזור צריך להיעשות במהירות. יש להדגיש כי הצבע שנמצא על דפנותיהם הפנימיות של הפכיות לא נותח כימית ולכן לא ניתן לקבוע בוודאות האם מדובר בצבע ארגמן אמיתי . כאמור, מלבד הפכיות, נתגלתה בלוקוס 6067 בתל כיסאן כמות אדירה של קנקנים, אשר נתגלו ברובם בבור בדיקה שנחפר בשטח. קרמון מעירה כי מציאתם של קנקנים במכלול הקשור בתעשיית הארגמן מובנת לאור כמויות הנוזלים הגדולות הנדרשות לשלבים השונים של הכנת הצבע וצביעת הבדים. זאת ועוד, להשערתה ייתכן כי לאור הריחוק של האתר ממקור אספקת החלזונות בחוף הים, קנקנים אלו שימשו למעשה להובלת חלזונות הארגמן החיים אל מתקני התעשייה שהתקיימו בו . במסגרת חפירות נוספות שנערכו בתל בשנת 1980, נתגלו בשכבה 13 ( המתוארכת למאה ה-13 לפה"ס ) מספר שברים השייכים לכלי גדול מטיפוס דומה לזה שנתגלה בשכבה 9c . בדומה למצב באתרים כגון צור ושקמונה, גם בתל כיסאן נעשה ניסיון למקם את תעשיית הארגמן והריחות הרעים הנודפים ממנה עם כיוון הרוחות הנושבות הרחק מן היישוב . תל מור שמאל|ממוזער|252px|תל מור תל מור ממוקם על גדתו הצפונית של נחל לכיש, כשבעה קילומטרים מצפון- מערב לאשדוד העתיקה. הממצאים הנוגעים לקיומה של תעשיית הארגמן באתר נתגלו בשכבה 1, המתוארכת לתקופה ההלניסטית ומצויה בשיפוליו המזרחיים של התל . בשכבה זו נתגלה מתקן חצוב בסלע הבנוי בחלקו אבני כורכר. המתקן מורכב משתי בריכות צמודות ומטויחות, האחת מלבנית וגדולה והשנייה (הקטנה ממנה) בצורת חצי מעגל. הקיר המחבר בין שתי הבריכות נמצא הרוס ברובו, אולם על סמך השיפוע של הבריכה הגדולה הועלתה השערה כי נוזלים ניגרו ממנה אל הבריכה הקטנה. בצמוד לדופן הצפונית של הבריכה הגדולה נתגלתה באר, שעומקה כ-8.5 מטרים. בתוך הבאר (החל מעומק של כמטר וחצי) נתגלו מספר רבדים של כלים שבורים ושלמים ולצידם שכבה עבה של קונכיות ארגמן, שנתגלתה סמוך למחצית עומק הבאר. רובן המכריע של הקונכיות נמצאו שלמות וזוהו כקונכיות ארגמון חד- קוצים, אם כי לדברי החופר נתגלו גם קונכיות שבורות שלא נשמרו. כלי החרס שנתגלו בתוך הבאר מספקים מסגרת זמן הנמשכת מראשית המאה הרביעית לפה"ס ועד המחצית השנייה של המאה השנייה לפה"ס לערך. לטענת קרמון, חרף היעדר מספר מרכיבים המצביעים על קיומה של תעשיית ארגמן באתר נתון, כגון תנור, כלי חרס גסים וכלים לניפוץ קונכיות, המתקן שנתגלה בתל מור קשור בבירור לתעשיית הארגמן במקום. קרמון מבססת טענה זו בעיקר על כמות הקונכיות הגבוהה שנתגלתה באתר, מיקום המתקן ביחס ליישוב בן התקופה והדמיון הניכר בין הבריכות שנתגלו שם לבין בריכות שנתגלו באתרים הקשורים לתעשיית הארגמן בדלוס. קרמון משערת כי בדומה לאגנים שנתגלו בדלוס, הבריכות שנתגלו בתל מור שימשו לניקוי הצמר לפני הצביעה או להכנת תמיסות אלקאליות הדרושות לתהליך הצביעה. היא ממשיכה וטוענת כי הבריכות לא שימשו להכנת הצבע עצמו ומבססת טענה זו על היעדר סימני צבע ארגמן על הטיח בו דופנו הבריכות וכן על כמויות הנוזלים המעוטות שנדרשו בעת תהליך מיצוי הצבע . קרמון מסכמת ומעלה שתי השערות בנוגע לממצא קונכיות הארגמון השלמות, שאינו אופייני לאתרי תעשיית הארגמן. לדבריה, ניתן להסביר תופעה זו כחומרי גלם בלתי מנוצלים שהושלכו לבאר עם סיום השימוש במתקן. לחלופין, ייתכן כי לאור הסליל הישר באופן יחסי של קונכיית הארגמון חד-הקוצים החלזונות נשלפו שלמים מן הקונכייה ועל כן יש לפרש את הממצא בתל מור כפסולת של תעשיית הארגמן . הממצא החומרי שנתגלה בחפירות ארכאולוגיות לאורך חופי ישראל ולבנון מהווה מכשיר ראשון במעלה לשחזור שלבי ייצור הארגמן והמתקנים הקשורים בהם. כל אתר, החל במרכזי הייצור האדירים של צור וצידון וכלה במתקנים מצומצמים בהיקפם, כגון זה שנתגלה בתל מור, טומן בחובו מידע רב חשיבות בנוגע לאופן פעולתה של תעשיית הארגמן, היקפה ותולדותיה בין תקופת הברונזה המאוחרת לתקופה ההלניסטית. בהסתמך על המידע העולה מאתרים אלו, נראה כי יש לראות את תעשיית הארגמן בארץ כהמשך טבעי של התעשייה הפיניקית שהתקיימה לחופי לבנון. חרף קיומם של יוצאים מן הכלל, דומה כי הממצאים הארכאולוגיים מאששים את המידע ההיסטורי ומוסיפים עליו. מחפירות שנעשו באתרים הרבים הקיימים לאורך חופי הים התיכון עולה כי תעשיית הארגמן רוכזה לרוב בחלקים המזרחיים של היישוב או התל, זאת תוך השתחשבות במשטר הרוחות המקומי ומתוך שאיפה למנוע נשיאה של ריחות מבחילים ממקתני ייצור צבע הארגמן ליישוב הסמוך. מרבית הממצאים הקשורים בתעשיית הארגמן נתגלו בהקשר תעשייתי מובהק, לרוב בסמוך לתעשיות כגון תעשיית המתכת ורובעי קדרים ובקרבה לתנורים וכלי אגירה. מרבית הכלים הקשורים בתעשייה זו הינם כלי עבים וגסים, עליהם מופיעים לא אחת סימני פיח. בין הממצאים המרהיבים והבולטים לקיומה של תעשיית הארגמן נמנים שרידי צבע הארגמן שנתגלו על שברי קנקנים במספר אתרים. חרף היותם נדירים, ממצאים אלו חשובים במיוחד לאותם חוקרים המנסים לשחזר את תהליכי ייצורו והרכבו הכימי המדויק של צבע הארגמן. ניסיונות לשחזור תהליך הצביעה בצבע הארגמן תולדות המחקר - ניסיונות לשחזור צבע הארגמן וזיהוי מרכיביו לאור ייחודו של צבע הארגמן כתופעה תרבותית וכלכלית בולטת בעולם העתיק והקלאסי, עורר צבע זה סקרנות מחקרית עוד במאה ה-18; העניין בשחזור הצבע עצמו וכן תהליכי ייצורו העסיק ועודו מעסיק חוקרים רבים במאות השנים שחלפו מאז . המחקר הראשון בנוגע לצבע הארגמן נערך על ידי ראמור (Reamur), אשר גילה כי הצבע נוצר בעקבות מגע בין נוזל הבלוטה התת-זימית של חלזונות מסוימים לבין האוויר. המחקר הכימי הרציני הראשון בנושא זה נערך על ידי לטליאה, אשר גילה כי טבילת צמר בנוזל הבלוטה וחשיפתו לאוויר גרמה למספר תוצאות, הבולטת שלבהן שינוי הצבע מצהוב לירוק ואז לצבע כחלחל ולבסוף לצבע ארגמן ( סגול- אדום עמוק ), זאת במקביל לשחרור ריח דומה לריח השום או הגופרית, שהינו תולדה של חשיפת מרכיבים מסוימים של התרכובת לאור. תופעה דומה תועדה על ידו בנוגע לגבישים שיצר מאידוי חומר הבלוטה בתנאי חושך, והוא גילה כי כל גביש עובר שינויי צבע שונים בעת חשיפה לאור השמש . בשלב הבא של המחקר הכימי של צבע הארגמן, נעשה ניסיון לעמוד על הרכבו הכימי של הצבע. אחת מפריצות הדרך במחקר זה ( אשר אף מהווה ציון דרך בתולדות התחום החדש בזמנו, ארכאולוגיה כימית ), בוצעה על ידי פרידלנדר בשנת 1909. פרידלנדר זיהה כי חומר הצבע העיקרי הינו דיברומואינדיקוטין, תרכובת המצויה בנוזלי בלוטת הצבע של מספר מיני חילזון ימי, ביניהם ארגמון חד- קוצים. מחקר נוסף מאת פרידלנדר וחוקרים אחרים הראה כי דיברומואינדיקוטין מצוי במגוון של מיני חילזון ימי מלבד הארגמון חד- הקוצים, ביניהם ארגמון קהה -קוצים, ארגמונית אדומת פה ומספר מינים ים תיכוניים ואחרים . בכל הנוגע לתהליך היווצרות הצבע, דובואה היה הראשון לגלות כי תחילת התהליך קשורה בזרזים ( קטליזטורים ) המצויים באנזים פורפורזה, המצוי בחלק המרכזי של הבלוטה התת- זימית . בידוד והגדרת חומרי האב של צבע הארגמן נעשו לראשונה על ידי בושילו (Bouchilloux) ורוש (Roche) ומאוחר יותר על ידי פוקה, ביליג, סאת'רלנד ובייקר. פוקה (Fouquet), לדוגמה, הגדיר ארבעה כרומוגנים הנחוצים ליצירת צבע הארגמן ואינידיגו, אשר להשערת החוקרים הנ"ל שולב על ידי צבעים עתיקים בצבע הארגמן במסגרת ניסיון ליצור גוונים נוספים. פוקה מצא כי הארגמון קהה - הקוצים מכיל את ארבעת הכרומוגנים, בעוד מינים אחרים מכילים כמויות כרומוגנים שונות: בעוד ארגמונית אדומת פה מכילה רק כרומוגן אחד מבין הארבעה, בארגמון חד- קוצים עשויים להימצא מאחד עד ארבעה כרומוגנים . ניסיונות לשחזור תהליכי ייצור הצבע שמאל|ממוזער|250px|צבע הארגמן המופק מארגמון קהה-קוצים, לאחר חימצון. בדומה לניסיונות לעמוד על הרכבו של צבע הארגמן, בתולדות המחקר של צבע זה אף נעשו ניסיונות רבים לשחזור תהליכי ייצור הצבע. דומה (Doumet), לדוגמה, הצליח לצבוע צמר ומשי תוך שימוש ברסק חלזונות ממין ארגמון קהה קוצים, כל זאת בהתאם לתיאורו של פליניוס ותוך שימוש בלעדי בטכניקות ובחומרים שהיו נגישים לקדמונים. עם זאת, זידרמן מציין כי הצלחה זו הייתה תלויה בעיקר בכך שדומה עשה שימוש בכלי עופרת. אלסנר ושפנייר, לעומתו, גילו כי ניתן לייצר את צבע הארגמן באופן פשוט יותר, זאת על ידי תוספת של חומר אלקלי, המובילה ליצירת תגובה מחזרת ומובילה להיווצרות הצבע. לדברי זידרמן, דומה נכשל בהפקת צבע הארגמן מארגמון חד -קוצים או ארגמונית אדומת- פה ללא תוספת רסק של ארגמון קהה -קוצים. להשערתו, כישלון זה נבע מכך שדומה שכח לחשוף את התמיסה לאור, תנאי אשר לדברי זיידרמן הכרחי בתמיסה שאינה מכילה כרומוגנים של מין הארגמון קהה- הקוצים . בהקשר זה, מחקרים מודרניים הראו כי אותו כרומוגן נתון עשוי לתת צבעים שונים בתנאי צביעה שונים. ניסוייו של אלסנר אף מצביעים על כך שצבעים קדומים לא חיפשו מיני חלזונות מסוימים לשם הפקת גוון מסוים, אלא השתמשו בכל מיני החלזונות כחומר גלם, תוך שילוב בין המינים השונים לשם הפקת גוונים שונים .זאת ועוד, זידרמן מפריך את הטענה לפיה כמויות אדירות של ארגמונים נדרשו להפקת כמות מזערית של צבע ארגמן. לטענתו, הנחות אלו מבוססות בעיקר על הכמויות הזעומות של החומר שהופקו במסגרת ניסויים, בהם נדרשה תמיסה טהורה ומרוכזת של צבע זה. לדברי זידרמן, הצבע העתיק שאף להפיק כמויות צבע גבוהות ולנצל את הארגמונים באופן היעיל ביותר שביכולתו ועל כן הפקת תמיסה מרוכזת של הצבע לא עמדה בראש מעייניו . במחקרו משנת 2005, ניסה קורן לשחזר את צבע הארגמן ותהליכי הצביעה באמצעותו תוך שימוש במרכיבים טבעיים בלבד, ניסוי אשר לטענתו הוביל לשחזור האמיתי הראשון מזה 1,500 שנים של צבע זה. לדבריו, פרטי הארגמון קהה- הקוצים בהם השתמש לשם הכנת צבע ארגמן נשלו ממדף היבשה הרדוד וחוף הים במכמורת ונשמרו באקוואריום ובו מי ים למשך כחודש. עיבוד החלזונות נעשה לדבריו תחת תאורת חדר רגילה. החלזונות נשברו במכת פטיש, תוך כדי ניקוב מכוון של הבלוטה התת-זימית. שניות לאחר מות החילזון, הבחין החוקר בחומר לבנבן דמוי ריר הנוזל מן הבלוטה, אשר בתוך מספר דקות שינה את צבעו לצבע סגול, דמוי דיו. לאחר שבירת שתי קונכיות נוספות, הונחו שלושת החלזונות המתים בצנצנת אטומה-למחצה, תוך כיסוי הצנצנת (על מנת לחסום כל מקור אור ) והותרתה עומדת במשך שלושה ימים, על מנת להשלים את מיצוי חומר הבלוטה . על מנת לצבוע צמר בצבע, הוכן אגן צביעה, אשר מולא בתמיסה מימית של נתרן פחמתי (סודה לכביסה). החלזונות בצנצנת הושקעו בתמיסה ואגן הצביעה כוסה, במטרה למנוע חדירת אוויר וחמצון. בשלב הבא, חוממה התערובת כולה באמבט מים שחומם מראש לטמפרטורה קבועה של 50 מעלות צלזיוס. התערובת עורבבה בעדינות פעמיים ביום, תוך ניסיון למנוע החדרת חמצן ורמות החומציות שלה נוטרו בקפידה ואוזנו תוך תוספת של נתרן פחמתי. לאחר ארבעה ימי תסיסה בתמיסה התייצבה חומציות התערובת, ובשלב זה צבע התמיסה המחוזרת היה ירוק. הצביעה הראשונה על ידי הטבלת גיזת צמר בתערובת הצבע שחומה כ- 50 מעלות, למשך ארבע שעות. מיד לאחר הסרתה, צבע הגיזה נותר ירוק, אך לדברי קורן, כעבור כ-20 שניות הצבע התחמצן והצמר שינה את צבעו לסגול. הצביעה השנייה נעשתה בתנאים דומים ואילו הצביעה השלישית בוצעה תוך חימום התמיסה ל- 70 מעלות למשך שעתיים. לאחר הצביעה, גיזות הצמר יובשו במשך יומיים ולאחר מכן נשטפו במי ברז. לבסוף, נסרקו הדגימות בספקטרומטר אופטי ונמצא כי הצבע אכן מכיל שיעורים גבוהים של המרכיב העיקרי בצבע הארגמן, דיברומואינדיקוטין . חשיבות מחקרו של קורן טמונה בכך שהוכיח כי בניגוד לתפישה הרווחת, אין צורך בתוספת של חומר מחזר לתמיסת הצבע- החלזונות עצמם מכילים חיידקים המפיקים חומרים מחזרים. זאת ועוד, קורן מוכיח כי כמות מועטה של חלזונות ( במקרה זה, שלושה ) נדרשה לצביעה אחידה של גרם צמר. בניסויים נוספים שערך, שיפר קורן את איכות הצביעה תוך שימוש ב-20 חלזונות בגודל בינוני. עם זאת, קורן מודה כי לשם צביעת בגד שמשקלו קילוגרם ומעלה והשגת צבע עמוק ואחיד, בכל זאת היו נדרשים כ-10,000 חלזונות . ניסיונות לשחזור אופן לכידת ואגירת חלזונות הארגמן לצד הניסיונות לשחזר את הרכב צבע הארגמן ושלבי הצביעה השונים, נעשו מספר ניסיונות לשחזר היבטים אחרים של תעשייה זו. שמאל|ממוזער|230px|[[ארגמון קהה קוצים (פרט חי), נמשה סמוך לתל שקמונה.]] מרבית המידע בנוגע למתקני התעשייה ומיקומה אמנם מגיע ממקורות כתובים וחפירות ארכאולוגיות, אולם בכל זאת, ישנם שלבי ייצור הניתנים גם לבחינה בתנאי מעבדה. בין הדוגמאות הבולטות לכך ניתן למנות ניסויים ביולוגיים שנעשו במטרה לקבוע האם חלזונות ארגמן חיים הוחזקו בשבי ונאגרו על ידי הצבעים הקדומים. כנזכר לעיל, העדויות הנפוצות ביותר לקיומה של תעשיית הארגמן במרבית האתרים הארכאולוגיים הינן ערימות של קונכיות ארגמן שבורות או מרוסקות. מלבד קונכיות מסוג זה, נתגלו במספר אתרים ארכאולוגיים ( ביניהם עכו וקיסריה ) קונכיות ארגמון מחוררות. בעקבות תגלית זו נערך סקר תת-ימי של אוכלוסיית הארגמונים המצויה בחופי הארץ על ידי א. שפנייר. מטרת הסקר הייתה לנסות ולבדוק האם תופעה זו חוזרת על עצמה גם באוכלוסיות חיות של חלזונות ממין ארגמן. במהלך הסקר לא נמצאה אף עדות אחת לקידוח בקונכיות ארגמונים המתבצע בטבע, מכאן עולה כי כי אין קשר בין תופעה זו לבין תנאי הבר . כמו כן, נמצא כי המידע הקיים במקורות עתיקים בכל הנוגע לתנאי הרבייה והרגלי המחייה של הארגמונים מדויק: ככתוב בכתבי פליניוס ואריסטו, עונת הרבייה של הארגמונים אכן מתרחשת בקיץ, וכוללת התקהלות המונית של החלזונות לכדי גוש. בדומה למתואר במקורות אלו ובמקורות יהודיים, התברר כי ישנה ירידה ברורה בשכיחות הארגמונים בחודשי הקיץ וכי היעלמותם בתקופה זו נובעת מתהליך של התחפרות בקרקעית הים החולית . במקביל לסקר התת-ימי, ערכו שפנייר ושותפיו ניסויים שמטרתם לשחזר את התנאים שהובילו לקידוח בקונכיות. בניסויים, שכללו לכידה של חלזונות ארגמן חיים והחזקתם בשבי בתנאי צפיפות משתנים וללא מתן מזון, נמצא בבירור כי תנאי הרעב הינם הגורם הבלעדי לתופעת הקניבליזם שפשתה בקרב הארגמונים. כמו כן, נמצא כי הקידוח בקונכיות הינו תולדה של כישלון החלזונות לאכול את בני מינם בדרך יעילה יותר: חלזונות ממין ארגמון הינם חלזונות טורפים בעלי תפריט מגוון, הנוהגים ללכוד את טרפם על ידי הזרקת רעלן, שמטרתו להרפות את שרירי הטרף. להשערת שפנייר, מאחר שחלזונות ארגמון מחוסנים לרעלן הם נאלצו למצוא שיטת טריפה חלופית ולקדוח בקונכיות של בני מינם. . זאת ועוד, נמצא כי החורים שקדחו הארגמונים במסגרת הניסוי דומים בגודלם ובצורתם לחורים שנתגלו קדוחים בקונכיות ארגמון בעת חפירות ארכאולוגיות ושונים בגודלם, צורתם ומיקומם מחורים הנקדחים על ידי טורפי הארגמונים או על ידי האדם. ממצא זה פוסל את פירוש החורים הקדוחים שנתגלו בקונכיות ארגמון כתוצאת קידוח לצורכי קישוט או לשם הכנת צבע הארגמן . כמו כן, נמצא כי הקידוח אינו מותנה בצפיפות החלזונות או בגודלם. המסקנה העולה מניסויים אלו הינה כי ארגמונים נתפשו והוחזקו בתנאי שבי על ידי צבעים קדומים, עד שנאגרו מספיק פרטים להכנת צבע. הניסויים אף מוכיחים כי ניתן להחזיק חלזונות ארגמן בתנאי שבי למשך זמן ממושך ביותר- מספר חודשים- ללא מזון וכי התנאי המגביל היחיד להחזקתם הינה תחלופה סבירה של מי ים .להשערת שפנייר, ייתכן כי חלק מן הבריכות המלאכותיות שנתגלו לאורך חופי הארץ שימשו לגידול ארגמונים בשבי. הוא מבסס הנחה זו על כתבי אריסטו, המציין כי דייגים בימיו נהגו לאגור את חלזונות הארגמן בסלים שהוטבלו במי הים, עד שאספו כמות מספיקה ויכלו לאספם בניחותא . שיחזור הפקת צבע באופן תעשייתי המחקר המקיף ביותר נערך על ידי זהר עמר מאוניברסיטת בר-אילן וכלל פיצוח 11,000 חלזונות ממיני ארגמונים שונים. המחקר נערך באיטליה, שם הם נמכרים כחוק למאכל. המחקר מתחקה אחרי מלאכתו של מפצח הארגמונים הקדום, טכניקת הוצאת בלוטות הצבע ועוד. המחקר מאפשר להבין היבטים שונים הקשורים לצביעה בארגמן הנזכרים במקורות ההיסטוריים, וכולל נתונים של תפוקת חומר גלם ועלות עבודה ראו גם *תכלת וארגמן בעולם העתיק *צבעים במקרא *חידוש מצוות התכלת לקריאה נוספת *נירה קרמון, תעשיית הארגמן העת העתיקה באגן המזרחי של הים התיכון, עבודת גמר לקבלת תואר מוסמך, אוניברסיטת חיפה, 1986. * זהר עמר, הארגמן, פורפורה וארג'ואן במקורות ישראל ועוד בירורים בענייני התכלת, מכון הר-ברכה, ה'תשע"ד *Herzog, I., " Hebrew Porphyrology" in The Royal Purple and the Biblical Blue: Argaman and Tekhelet, Spanier, E., M.Ron (Eds.), Jerusalem, 1987, pp. 17-147. *Jensen, L.B., "Royal Purple of Tyre", Journal of Near Eastern Studies, Vol. 22, No. 2 (Apr., 1963), pp. 104-118 *Karmon, N., Spanier, E., "Archaeological Evidence of the Purple Dye Industry From Israel" in The Royal Purple and the Biblical Blue: Argaman and Tekhelet,Spanier, E., M. Ron (Eds. ), Jerusalem, 1987, pp. 147-159. *Karmon, N., Spanier, E., " Remains of a Purple Dye Industry Found at Tel Shiqmona", Israel Exploration Journal, Vol. 38, No. 3(1988), pp. 184-186. *Koren, Zvi, "The First Optimal All-Murex All-Natural Purple Dying in the Eastern Mediterranean in a Millenium and a Half", Dyes in History and Archaeology, Vol. 20 (2005), pp. 136-149. *McGovern, P.E., Michael, R.H., "Royal Purple Dye: The Chemical Reconstruction of the Ancient Mediterranean Industry", American Chemical Society, Vol. 23, No. 5 (1990), pp. 152-158. *Spanier, E., "Cannibalism in Muricid Snails as a Possible Explanation for Archaeological Findings", Journal of Archaeological Science, Vol. 13 (1986), pp. 463-468. *Spanier, E., Karmon, N., "Muricid Snails and the Ancient Dye Industries" in The Royal Purple and the Biblical Blue: Argaman and Tekhelet, E. Spanier, M. Ron (Eds.), Jerusalem, 1987, pp. 179-193. *Ziderman, I., " "BA" Guide to Artifacts: Seashells and Ancient Purple Dying", The Biblical Archaeologist, Vol. 53, No. 2 (Jun., 1990), pp. 98-101. *Ziderman, I., " First Identification of Authentic Tekelet", Bulletin of the American Schools of Oriental Research, No. 265 (Feb., 1987), pp. 25-33. קישורים חיצוניים * אזכור צבע התכלת בתלמוד הבבלי (מסכת סוטה י"ז, א). * תיאור חילזון התכלת בתלמוד הבבלי (מסכת מנחות, מ"ד, א'). * תרגום פרק שישי (חיי נירון) בחיבור "חיי שנים עשר הקיסרים" מאת סווטוניוס מאתר "לאקוס קורטיוס" http://penelope.uchicago.edu/Thayer/E/Roman/home.html. * * תרגום "תולדות הטבע" מאת פליניוס הזקן, ספר תשיעי, פרק 60 מאתר "פרסאוס", הספרייה הדיגיטלית של אוניברסיטת טאפטס http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/. * תרגום "תולדות הטבע" מאת פליניוס הזקן, ספר תשיעי, פרק 62 מאתר "פרסאוס". * תרגום "גאוגרפיה" מאת סטראבון, ספר 16, פרק 2.23 (תיאור העיר צור ותעשיית הארגמן שלה) מאתר "לאקוס קורטיוס". * אזכור צבע הארגמן בחיבור "על אודות האדריכלות" מאת ויטרוביוס (ספר שביעי, פרק 13) מאתר "לאקוס קורטיוס". *סרטון דוקומנטרי בו מתוארות בקצרה תולדות צבע התכלת מטעם אגודת "פתיל תכלת". הערות שוליים קטגוריה:מתקנים חקלאיים בעת העתיקה קטגוריה:צביעת בדים